Tu n'es pas seule!
by Mikado-colors
Summary: parce qu'il fallait que je fasse un Yuri avec Sayaka et Sakura alors le voilà...je vous rassure, c'est soft! Donc disons Shojo-ai. Avis aux gens qui connaissent bien la série.


**Auteur**: C'est mon histoire donc mes idées à la con ~

**Titre**: Tu n'es pas seule.

**Disclaimer**: Le laisse les personnages à l'auteur, je les pique juste le temps d'une petite histoire, il ne m'en voudra pas je pense…

**Pairing****: **Parce qu'on m'a réclamé du Yuri, un Sayaka/Sakura, alors le voilà !

**Note**** : **Demander des défis pour des fanfictions, c'est se creuser sa propre tombe des fois… Mais c'est ça qui est fun ! Et puis je prouve que mon imagination est capable de venir à bout de tout ! En espérant que cette histoire sera à la hauteur ! ...Hauteur de quoi ? A vous de voir ~

* * *

Sauver Madoka. C'était l'objectif de la jeune Homura Akemi. Elle s'était mise en tête de pouvoir sauver son amie en remontant le temps et en changeant le cours des évènements. Elle devait à chaque fois empêcher la mort de son amie. Mais c'était inéluctable. A chaque essai, elle la voyait mourir, encore et encore, impuissante. Elle avait même plusieurs fois sacrifié son amitié pour essayer de la sauver, quitte à passer pour la méchante. Mais chaque tentative se soldait par un échec des plus douloureux.

Sans le savoir, il n'y avait pas qu'une personne qui souffrait indéfiniment. Seule une avait encore en mémoire toutes les atrocités des passés qu'elle avait effacés pour recommencer encore et encore. Mais Madoka mourait à chaque fois. Elle se sacrifiait toujours, le sourire presque aux lèvres. Mami se faisait tuer aussi. Sayaka finissait par être rongé par ses sombres pensées et terminait par devenir une sorcière. Et Sakura voyait ses amies mourir. Il y avait une mort qui la frappait plus fort que les autres. Elle avait souffert de la perte de sa famille. Mais cette mort surpassait les autres.

Alors à chaque fois, c'était la même histoire pour les deux. A chaque fois, cela commençait par une rivalité. Puis, à force et selon les évènements, elles se rapprochaient. Un lien fort naissait entre les deux jeunes filles.

**- Partez ! Je m'en occupe !**

**- Mais…**

**- Partez !**

Ce lien s'intensifiait en un rien de temps, laissant de nouveaux sentiments prendre forme. L'une en avait conscience tandis que l'autre se voilait la face encore et toujours. Ses sentiments étaient perdus, entremêlés avec d'autres sentiments. Impossible pour la jeune fille de faire la moindre distinction. C'était blessant pour l'autre.

- **Allez, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça !**

Mais malgré la douleur d'être la seule à les comprendre, elle ne faisait rien pour changer la situation. Elle la laissait continuer à les ignorer, essayant elle-même d'oublier ses sentiments. C'était dur, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre.

- **Vas-y défoule-toi sur moi !**

Elle encaissait les blessures, la douleur, mais elle n'abandonnait pas la lutte. Elle avait tout fait pour la garder à ses côtés, quitte à oublier ses véritables sentiments. Ce n'était pas pour la perdre maintenant. Alors elle continuait la lutte. Son corps peinait, son cœur saignait, son esprit s'embrouillait et son visage souriait.

- **Ouvre les yeux !**

Le sourire n'était pas entièrement forcé. Elle avait mal, c'était dur de tenir. Mais elle tenait à elle. Ce n'était pas avec un air féroce, les sourcils fronçaient et les dents serraient, qu'elle avait le droit d'accueillir la jeune fille si elle revenait à ses côtés. Elle devait se montrer chaleureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas recommencer l'erreur de vouloir la tuer. Une fois lui avait entièrement suffit.

- **Je ne te laisserai pas seule ! Je sais à quel point c'est triste d'être seule**.

Du rouge. C'était sa couleur. Celle de l'autre fille c'était le bleu. Deux couleurs qu'on opposait souvent. Et bien que les débuts avaient été conflictuels, elles étaient passées outre et s'étaient rapprochées. Mais là, en cet instant fatidique, il n'y avait plus que du rouge et du noir. Plus la moindre trace d'une lueur bleue. Le rouge était dominant. Son sang avait redécoré l'endroit et coulait abondamment de la plaie à son abdomen.

- **Sayaka !**

Si l'une allait disparaître, l'autre n'avait plus de choix. Elles seraient deux à mourir. Et cette fois, elle ne souffrirait pas de la mort de la jeune fille. Elle allait la retrouver dans l'autre monde. Elles seraient ensembles et plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Elle la retrouverait et lui avouerait tout.

- **C'est fini !**

* * *

... Défi...Réussi ?

Pour être honnête quand je pense à ses deux, je ne peux pas imaginer autre chose que cette fin douloureuse. Je suis plus douée pour écrire des histoires joyeuses et comiques, mais là, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour aller avec mes habitudes. Je suis désolée de vous infliger une telle histoire... je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour écrire de telle chose.

Sinon, pourquoi ce défi et d'où vient-il ? Il vient d'un forum de rp, "**rp-with-you**" (premier résultat dans les moteurs de recherches). On se lance des défis pour s'entraîner, s'amuser, et montrer de quoi on est capable. C'est fun comme tout donc si vous aimez ça, que vous aimez rp ou que vous voulez en lire, venez nous rejoindre. Il n'y a pas de fandoms précis, i d'univers imposés, puisque chaque personne peut changer à chaque rp! ~


End file.
